


NaLu One-Shot #1

by Tchu-chan (Tchu_chan)



Series: NaLu stories post-Findings and Leavings [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchu_chan/pseuds/Tchu-chan
Summary: Three months after the war with Alvarez ended, Lucy is having nightmares. Natsu desperately wants to help his girlfriend feel better. This takes place after my story, Findings and Leavings, and is part of an ongoing series of NaLu stories I'll be uploading. Lots of citrusy goodness. Enjoy and please drop me a review!
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: NaLu stories post-Findings and Leavings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799542
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	NaLu One-Shot #1

NaLu One-shot #1

In the wee hours of morning, Natsu lay snoring away next to his girlfriend in her comfortably warm bed. They'd both been exhausted from their recent mission: rounding up a bunch of cats that belonged to a reclusive, but well-known author named Elijah Hemway. Lucy seemed to adore the crotchety old man for some reason, having met him at an author's convention earlier that month in Magnolia. It was rare for the elderly man to attend such gatherings apparently. He'd mostly sat at a table near the back, close to the bar and the whiskey, giving off a “leave me alone” vibe.

But Lucy had read Mr. Hemway's work and really wanted to talk to him about it, and get some advice from an experienced author on writing her own novel. She'd braved his crusty, curmudgeonly aura and boldly sat down beside him. To Lucy's publisher's surprise, not to mention the surprise of most of the other attendees, the two of them had hit it off splendidly! When Lucy discovered Elijah had trouble getting around his farm, she'd generously offered to help him round up his cats and get them to the vet to be spayed and neutered.

What she hadn't known when she'd agreed to this, was that Elijah had at least thirty-three cats and kittens on his large, run-down property. It had been a prosperous farm once, with an old, red barn and a rustic, white farmhouse with a wrap-around porch that had sadly fallen into disrepair. The barn no longer held cows, but the barn cats had persisted and multiplied, as cats do, until their numbers had spun out of control. The old man was determined to get them all “fixed” so they couldn't breed anymore. He wanted to keep them—he said he never had problems with mice—but he didn't want them to overpopulate the place.

Lucy really wanted to help Elijah and had asked Natsu and Happy to tag along. They'd agreed, even though the reward for the so-called mission was only some really good coffee and homemade spiced cookies. Which Natsu had greatly enjoyed, although he wasn't sure it was worth the sweat and aggravation they'd experienced trying to herd cats all morning and afternoon. From Natsu's point-of-view, the only saving grace—besides the cookies—was that the old man's farm was just a little ways outside of Magnolia, so they hadn't needed to take any kind of hated transportation to get there. They'd just walked, Happy flying easily overhead.

Happy's ability to fly had actually come in really handy, since he'd been able to swoop down on some of the quicker felines from the air and snatch them up. He'd dropped them into cardboard carriers quickly, then headed back out for more. Natsu's sense of smell had also been invaluable, since there were a few crafty kittens who were shy and liked to hide, and many nooks and crannies for them to hide _in._ He'd been able to sniff them out, one by one, although doing so hadn't been easy. The scent of cat was everywhere, and sometimes the smell of urine was so strong in places it stung his nose and eyes, making them water profusely.

Lucy herself had relied mostly on Aries and her calming wool to set a large barrier around the property, which she slowly shrank in circumference, forcing even the most escape-prone cats to retreat and bunch together in a smaller area to be picked off by Happy, or they could try to claw their way through the wool to freedom. Which never worked, because the pink, fluffy stuff made them sleepy almost as soon as they touched it, making it simple for the celestial mage to just walk over, pick them up, and put them in a carrier.

Although it hadn't worked quite so easily every time.

That big, orange tomcat had been both seriously intimidating and a pain, eventually requiring the cooperation of all three of the Fairy Tail mages to corral and wrestle him into a heavy duty plastic carrier with a metal barred door. Lucy hadn't trusted the cardboard ones to hold him, and she didn't want to earn any more claw marks on her hands and arms if she could help it. The fierce tom had emitted a persistent, menacing growl even after being imprisoned, and had swiped an aggressive paw at anyone who foolishly got too close to the door of his cage, as Natsu found out the hard way when he peeked in at the furious feline.

Once the cats were all rounded up, they'd transported them by horse-drawn wagon to the local veterinary hospital a few miles away. Lucy had ridden up front with Elijah as he drove, which had been an experience almost as scary as forcing the aggressive tomcat into his travel box. The old man galloped the horses at a pace much faster than the narrow, winding country road warranted for safety. The mud and ruts from the recent rains hadn't helped any. By the time they reached their destination, Lucy was green and clutching the railing on the side of the wagon's bench for dear life.

When she'd staggered down out of the contraption, Natsu, laughing smugly, had caught her in his arms and teased her, asking if she wanted him to rub her head the way she sometimes did for him whenever he was forced to take transportation. He'd simply flown with Happy to the hospital and felt fine, of course. Envious, she'd stood in his embrace, legs wobbly, for a few moments while she recovered her equilibrium. Once she felt better, she'd made a face and pushed away from his chest, before turning to help the veterinary staff unload the cats from the back of the wagon. Elijah had gone inside to deal with the paperwork, and once they finished unloading, they sank down onto one of the benches outside to rest.

Lucy had packed some rice balls, apples, water, and a fish for Happy, and Natsu passed them out from his pack. Elijah, once he'd finished filling out forms, got out a tin of cookies and some cups for the thermos of coffee he'd brought along in the wagon, which he shared with everyone, too.

Hours later, after all the cats were recovered enough from anesthesia and dosed with healing potions, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy helped load the carriers back into the wagon. Dusk was settling over the horizon as Lucy climbed wearily back up onto the bench seat in front. Elijah, perhaps because he didn't see quite as well at night due to his age, turned the wagon around and made for home at a markedly slower pace than he'd left that afternoon. For which Lucy was thankful, although by the time they made it back to the farm and unloaded all the cats—that tomcat got the back of her hand again, damn it!—it was full dark.

Elijah had offered them the use of one of the empty bedrooms in the house, but Lucy, wanting only to get home and take a nice, hot bath, had declined. She waved goodbye and left with an extra tin of spiced cookies, and a promise to visit him again soon. By the time they'd walked back to town and entered her apartment, it was well past ten o'clock.

Happy had taken advantage of Lucy's shower, then flown off to Wendy's place to visit Carla. Natsu had also hurriedly taken a shower—this at Lucy's insistence, since she didn't want to get the bedsheets all dirty and sweaty from road dust, cat hair, and worse things she didn't even want to think about. He hadn't had the energy to argue with her, merely holding the curtain for her as she slipped in naked behind him. They hadn't even attempted to have sex up against the tiles—which is what usually happened whenever they bathed together—although a few gentle caresses were exchanged. Lucy seemed too tired, and Natsu, running on less food than he liked for a job as strenuous as this one had been, decided to just let her sleep.

A cranky, exhausted Lucy just wasn't as much fun as a perky, well-rested Lucy. He figured she'd collapse into bed and sleep the night through, then wake him up in the morning, feeling affectionate and frisky. It had certainly happened before.

Which was why he was shocked awake with a grunt when a whimpering, thrashing Lucy landed an elbow in his ribs in the wee hours of morning. Grudgingly peeling open sleepy eyes, he was about to ask his bedmate what she wanted when he took in her demeanor. She was obviously caught in the grip of a nightmare, eyes closed and head tossing restlessly from side-to-side as she clutched the thin blanket in her fists. She was drenched in sweat, pink silk nightie sticking to her skin. He rolled to his side and sat up, attempting to shake her awake.

“Lucy, wake up. You're having a bad dream.”

“No...” she whimpered. As the warmth of his hands on her shoulders penetrated her consciousness, she jerked upright with a strangled cry. “Natsu!”

Shh...Luce, it's okay, I got ya,” he soothed, pulling her into his arms. Shaking, she collapsed against him, heart racing and tears rimming her lashes. “Was it the same dream again?” he asked.

She shuddered. “Yeah... The one with Dimaria. She's holding a scimitar over the back of your neck. I try to help you, but I can't move!” Her voice cracked on the last word. She made a visible effort to calm her frantic breathing, then huffed irritably, “Why do I keep having this same stupid nightmare? It really sucks!” She scrubbed the back of her hand over the tears that leaked from the corners of her eyes.

He kissed her temple in sympathy. He remembered the event, of course, although it was hazy, as though he'd viewed it from a distance. He'd been partially transformed into E.N.D. when he'd shattered his bonds to rescue the celestial mage from the Spriggan Twelve woman's torment. He'd only caught the tail-end of Dimaria's taunting; he'd been unconscious for the part Lucy kept dreaming about.

At moments like these, with Lucy shaking and crying in his arms, he almost regretted not killing the warrior woman when he'd awoken. Almost. But he knew doing so probably wouldn't have prevented his girlfriend's nightmares.

Defeating Future Rogue hadn't stopped Natsu's own bad dreams those weeks after he'd failed to save Future Lucy, after all. Only time, and sneaky late-night snuggles with Lucy and her calming scent had helped them fade. He knew what it was like to feel helpless to save a loved one; he suspected that was the core of Lucy's fear, as it had been for him. But she'd also been tied to a chair and unable to move, so there was that added element of helplessness, which he thought might be making things worse for her. She'd had the nightmare five times in the last few weeks, despite the fact that the war with Alvarez had ended over three months ago. He could tell the recurring dream was beginning to wear on her.

Framing her face with his palms, Natsu murmured softly, “'S gonna be all right, Luce. I'm okay, you're okay, and we're together. We'll think of something to help you deal with this, I promise.”

He had a few ideas in mind, but he wanted to check with Porlyusica and maybe Gildarts first before trying them out. He made a mental note to track them down later that morning. As Lucy's breathing and pulse settled back to a more steady rate, he kissed her gently and urged her to lie down, pressing her head to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

“Go back to sleep, Luce. I got ya.”

She offered a weary smile and he kissed her forehead. “I know you do. Thanks, Natsu. Sorry for waking you. I don't know what's wrong with me.”

“There's nothing wrong with ya, Luce. You're probably just overtired, is all. Get some rest. It's early yet, no need to get up for a couple of hours.”

Resting her ear on his chest, she listened to his heartbeat, letting the strong and steady throbbing lull her back into a more restful sleep. As the tension smoothed from her brow, Natsu stroked a few errant strands of hair back from her face. He loved this woman so much! He'd do whatever it took to ease her mind. Watching her face slacken once more into sleep, he tightened his arms around her and fell to plotting his next course of action.

XXX

_Today's the day,_ Natsu thought to himself, anticipation mingling with desire and a little bit of fear. He'd finally put the plan he'd been thinking about to help Lucy deal with her nightmares into motion. He'd waited for a day when she'd chosen an outfit that was easy to remove. The white miniskirt and strapless blue-and-white brassiere top more than qualified.

Now, if she'd only agree to play along...

Natsu watched the clock, knowing Lucy'd be home by eight or so. She'd gone to a cafe with Levy for a poetry reading at six, but he knew they wouldn't be out late. These days, Levy liked to get home to Gajeel—he could smell them all over each other and tried hard not to think about how Gajeel could probably say the same of him and Lucy. Thus far, each Dragon Slayer had only cringed in the privacy of their own thoughts—and Natsu preferred to keep it that way!

Lost in idle musings, he perked up at the sound of heels coming up the stairs outside the apartment door. Quickly, he leapt to dim the light lacrima, then took up a position beside the door. Keys jangled in the lock as the handle turned and Lucy entered the room, shrugging her small purse back over her shoulder. She noticed the dim lighting and started to call out, “Nats—!”

She didn't get to finish as he sprang at her from behind, wrapping an arm around her middle and putting a hand over her eyes. She yelped and stiffened, but then relaxed into him as she recognized his familiar scent and warmth.

“Natsu, what are you doing?” she chided, squirming in his embrace. “You were about a second away from getting my high heel on your instep, you goof!”

He breathed into her ear and murmured, “I wanna play a game with you, Luce... You up for it?” He took a moment to inhale her vanilla-and-honey sweetness, nuzzling her neck while he waited for her reply. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, giving him plenty of access to the creamy expanse of her throat and shoulder. He took advantage while she shivered, fingers of her left hand reaching behind to tangle in his hair, pulling his mouth down more firmly onto her exposed flesh.

“Y-yeah,” she gasped, arching as he hit a particularly sensitive spot with his teeth and tongue. “W-What did you have in mind?” She dropped her purse to the floor and kicked off her shoes, one at a time. The arm around her waist tightened.

“Come with me, but keep your eyes closed,” he demanded, voice low and rough. “No peeking!”

When she agreed, chuckling, he let his hand drop from her face and walked her forward into the small kitchen. With his hands snugly on her hips, he maneuvered her into sitting down on one of the wooden chairs he'd pulled away from the round table in the eating area. She heard him rifle around in the refrigerator for a moment, then set something down on the table, before walking behind her chair to stand at her back.

“Can I look now?” she asked, curiosity in her voice.

“No. I'm gonna use this ribbon over your eyes, okay? So no cheating,” he admonished her, brushing the tops of her breasts with a navy satin ribbon he'd found in her dressing table.

She almost purred in answer, “That feels...interesting. I think I might like this game.” She smiled as he tied the makeshift blindfold behind her head.

He knelt down behind her and let his breath tickle her ear. “Good. Because I wanna try a few things, and I need you to trust me.” He paused, then continued, “But if I do anything you really don't like, I want you to tell me, okay? It's only fun if you're enjoying it, too, Luce.” He nipped her earlobe. “Promise?”

She felt her pulse kick up a notch in excitement at his words. Natsu was a chaotic and inventive lover and just so much fun in bed. She couldn't wait to see what he had in store for her!

“I promise,” she murmured huskily.

“Okay, good,” he replied. “But first, we need to lose some of these clothes.”

So saying, he walked around her and brushed his hands down, over the mounds of her breasts, to the bottom of her top. He leaned forward and kissed her softly, pulling back when she tried to deepen the kiss. He whispered, “Take off your shirt but leave your bra on.”

She arched her chest into him as she bent her elbows behind herself to loosen the fastenings on the back of her top. When she finished, he tugged it up and over her head, leaving her satiny white strapless bra in place. Tossing the garment aside, he stopped to mouth the tops of her breasts, licking down into the valley of her cleavage. Her fingers sifted through his soft locks, holding him in place.

His fingers fell to the waistband of her skirt. Unzipping it, he dragged it over the swell of her hips down her shapely legs. Her matching panties had tiny strings and a barely-there triangle of fabric at the apex of her thighs. The scent of her arousal seeped into his nostrils, and he had to resist the urge to spread her legs wide and taste her right there.

_Plenty of time for that later,_ he told himself.

“Mm...Luce... You smell so good,” he inhaled deeply.

She chuckled low in her throat, “Yeah? Well, why don't you try me?” She lifted her leg and wrapped her calf around his hip, prodding him closer to her core.

He resisted, laughing. “Nah, not yet. Don't rush me.”

He stood up, letting her fingers fall from his hair back to her sides. He shucked most of his clothing, leaving only his black boxers and his scarf. This last, he slowly drew off from around his throat and brushed its ends lightly over Lucy's thighs and belly. He knew she was ticklish, but he also knew that she secretly loved being teased, as long as he was not too direct with the pressure of his fingers—or, in this case, his scarf.

Just as he suspected, she shivered under the fabric's sweeping touch, but stretched slightly as if asking for more. Looking down at her, so trusting and sexy even while blindfolded, he swallowed. He hoped the next moves he made didn't upset everything and kill the mood.

Slowly, seductively, he draped his scarf over her breast, then walked around behind her, dragging it up and over her shoulder as he stood at her back. He let the softness dangle, brushing her shoulder and arm as he leaned down to mouth her throat.

“Do you trust me, Lucy?” he placed an open-mouthed kiss just under her ear.

“Y-yeah...you know I do,” she panted, as his other hand stroked down her collarbone, over her arm to her wrist. He gently pulled it behind the chair back. The hand that held the scarf drifted down to her left wrist and did the same.

“Good. Because I would never do anything to hurt you,” he promised. “I love you.” Slowly, he draped the dragon scale scarf around her forearms, winding the fabric around and between her wrists. He felt her stiffen, and he thought her breathing picked up a bit, but she didn't say a word. He reminded her, “You can stop me at any time, okay?”

She nodded, a quick, brief nod of her head, ponytail bobbing. He tied the scarf in a loose bow, just tight enough to restrain her, but not so tight she couldn't get out if she really wanted to.

“Good girl.”

He trailed his fingers up her arms lightly, smiling at the goosebumps that formed. Her breathing had accelerated, and he gazed down at her heaving chest, leaning forward to plant a trail of open-mouthed kisses along her pulse point. She moaned as he pulled the soft skin between his lips, sucking on it gently. With his left hand, he reached over to the table where he'd placed a bowl of slowly melting ice cubes. Selecting one of the small cubes, he popped it into his mouth, holding it between his lips.

Moving to the other side of her neck, he nuzzled her ear, then traced a path with his lips down the side of her throat. She gasped at the cold sensation and he smiled—as much as he could with a fast-melting ice cube in his mouth. His body temperature ran higher than most people's due to his fire magic, and the frozen cube quickly turned into a stream of liquid that ran over her collarbone, along the curve of her breast and into the valley of her cleavage. When the last of the ice cube vanished, Natsu trailed his hot mouth over the path the water had taken, making his girlfriend moan in response.

“Like that, Luce?” he murmured against her throat.

She shifted on the chair and sighed raggedly, “Yeah.”

“Good.”

He reached over and plucked another cube from the bowl. Holding it between his forefinger and thumb, he drew it along the top edge of her strapless bra, dipping down to rub it across her sensitive nipples now and again. As they pebbled under the fabric, Lucy gasped, arching slightly away from the chair back. Pleased with her response, Natsu moved around the chair to face her, kneeling between her knees. As his second cube melted, some of the water dripped down onto her belly, soaking into the silk of her bikini panties, adding to the natural moisture that had already seeped into the fabric.

“Natsu...” she moaned, squirming against her bonds. “Please...”

He gave a low, rumbling laugh. “Please what, Lucy? What do you want?”

She inhaled shakily. “Your mouth,” she told him, voice breathy and almost a whine. “You know...”

He deliberately chose to misunderstand her, and instead leaned into her body, reaching around her back to undo the drenched bra. As it came free and he tossed it aside, releasing her plush breasts into his palms, he tugged on her taut nipples with his lips and fingers. She writhed under his hot mouth, even more so when he reached for another ice cube and swirled it directly over her hardened peaks before suckling them with his warm tongue and lips. The ice melted and water ran down, pooling in her belly button before soaking her panties and the chair beneath her.

She pulled at her bonds, trying to press forward into his body as she cried, “Ah, Natsu... You're driving me crazy!”

He drifted down to suck the moisture from her belly button as his hands nudged her knees wider apart. He purred against her stomach, warm breath ghosting over her core hidden by the sodden panties. “I am? What a thing to say, Luce. I only did what you told me,” he teased, expression all artful innocence.

He reached for one of the few unmelted ice cubes remaining in the bowl on the table. His cock was hard as a rock watching her squirm and writhe under his sensual touches. He figured it wouldn't be too much longer before he cracked. Or she did. He was curious to see which of them would actually snap first.

He trailed the cube he'd taken along the waistband of her panties, causing her to suck in a breath. Then, unable to resist the temptation, he moved lower, stroking over her covered clit and opening. She cried out at this and bucked her hips forward.

“Natsu, damn it! I need...”

“What do you need, Luce? Tell me,” he cajoled, popping the ice cube into his mouth as he dragged the straps of her panties down over her hips and off her legs with both hands. He smoothed his fingers back up her calves and thighs slowly, spreading her wider for his gaze. He paused with his warm hands curved over her inner thighs as he waited for her answer.

She encircled his torso with her legs, dragging him closer. “Your mouth on my clit, you damn tease!”

He chuckled, knowing she couldn't see the ice cube he held in his mouth. He leaned in to slide it over her most sensitive areas before using his tongue to press it inside her body.

She jerked under him. “Oh my god... Natsu! _Ah—!”_

Her words cut off as his hot mouth stroked over her slit and rubbed at her sensitive bud. She was wet from her own desire as well as the melting ice, and he breathed against her skin, “I'm gonna drink you now, Luce.” His fingers slid from her thighs to cup her ass, tilting her hips and lifting her to his mouth.

She moaned as he swirled and stroked over her flesh, pressing his warm tongue inside her every now and again. Her arms twisted against their bonds. Oh, how she wanted to dig her hands into his hair!

Just when she thought she'd go mad from the wanting, he switched from cupping her ass to squeezing and tugging on her breast with one hand, and plunging two fingers into her slit with the other. He reached inside her rubbing insistently over that spot that he knew drove her wild. She could feel herself hovering on the precipice of an all-consuming orgasm. Her body tensed as she arched away from the chair back, wrists still restrained behind her, Natsu's tongue swirling in circles over her clit.

A low moan built in her throat as she tightened around his fingers, knees blocked by his shoulders from closing him in, never to escape. Suddenly, her voice broke on a loud wail as her hips thrust frantically against his face and fingers. He squeezed her breast then released her, letting his hand drift down to wrap around her waist as she trembled in reaction. Slowly she calmed, coming down from her glorious high.

Giving her feminine flesh a last, slow lick and a kiss as he withdrew, he felt her shudder above him and sag against the chair. He rubbed his face against her inner thigh, then reached up to pull off her blindfold. He loved seeing her eyes, glazed and dilated with satisfaction after they made love. He didn't think he'd ever get enough of gazing at her.

After a few moments, she shifted, shrugging her shoulders as if trying to stretch. “Untie me, Natsu.” Her voice was low and soft.

He reached around the chair and tugged on the end of his scarf until the bow came undone. Freed, she brought her hands down to run her fingers through his hair. He laid his head on her thighs, hugging her hips affectionately.

“That was a fun game,” she admitted with a smile. “But now...” She tensed under him. “I want to play a new game,” she shoved his shoulders hard with both hands. His knees were a bit stiff from kneeling, and he was slightly off balance, so it was no surprise he fell over backwards, landing on his rump. Lucy wasted no time in jumping on top of him, pushing him down onto the floor and straddling his hips with her bent knees. She grasped his wrists in her hands, one on either side of his head as she leaned in to kiss him.

“My game, my rules,” she said, pressing her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself. She rubbed her nipples against his chest and breathed against his lips. “Keep your hands here. No touching unless I say so, or I win.”

Onyx eyes stared up at her in dismay. “That's—I dunno, Luce—seems a bit unfair. I wanna touch you!”

She smirked. “Well, I could always tie you up with your scarf, if you can't behave.” She looked at him knowingly, “Or don't you think you're up to the challenge?”

He fidgeted underneath her, groaning as she ground herself over his boxers. He was rigid underneath the fabric, and she took full advantage of it to tease him.

_Turnabouts fair play,_ she thought lustily. “Well?” she asked him, thighs tightening around his hips. “You up for it?”

She watched his Adam's apple move as he swallowed and nodded. “Yeah.”

She smiled widely. “Excellent!” She reached up to the tabletop, bringing the bowl of mostly melted ice closer. There were still a few pieces floating in the water, she noted with satisfaction. Choosing one, she placed it between her lips, then leaned down to swirl it over his nipples. He sucked in a harsh breath, hands fisting on the floor beside his head where she'd left them. She dragged the quickly melting cube down his chest to his belly button and left it there to become water as she returned to tease his now taut nipples with her teeth and tongue.

Breathing raggedly, he squirmed under her. “Luce...”

Huffing warm breath down his sternum to his washboard abs, she traced her tongue over his muscles, pausing to lick the water from his stomach. She licked across the waistband of his boxers, then sat up to yank them down, pulling them off his legs. She knelt between his slightly bent knees. His cock was erect and she gave him a wicked smile as she put another ice cube between her lips.

His eyes widened. “Ah...Luce? Just so you know, I don't think cold is such a good idea, if you're thinking about doing what I'm afraid you're gonna do...”

She put a finger over his lips, silencing his protests. Sucking on the ice cube in her mouth, she waited for it to melt, swallowing the cold water with a gulp. Taking him in her hands, she stroked up and down his length, watching him sigh with pleasure as his eyes closed. Leaning forward, she gave him a long lick from base to tip. His eyes snapped open at the cool sensation. When she was sure she had his undivided attention, she swirled her tongue over his tip and drew him into her mouth.

She was slick and wet, but also cool. He was so turned on, he found he didn't care. He wanted nothing more than to plunge his fingers into her hair and fuck her beautiful mouth, but he remembered their game and left his hands, fingers clenched, where they were. She sure was competitive, his Luce. As was he. But at this rate, he didn't know how long he'd be able to hold out. He groaned as she did something amazing with her tongue again, making him buck lightly into her mouth.

_“Ah..._ Luce... I'm close...” he warned her. He suspected she wanted more from him than just his cock in her mouth. He was right.

She pulled off of him and shifted, settling over his hips again, straddling him. She slid her pussy over his stiff member. “Do you want this, Natsu?” To tease him, she ran her hands over her belly and up to her breasts, cupping them before tweaking the nipples.

He swallowed. “Yeah.”

“Then ask for it.”

He groaned as she lifted up slightly, hovering her entrance right above his erect penis. “Ride me, Lucy. Please...”

They both moaned as she slid down onto his shaft, her hands falling to his chest for stability. She began to bounce lightly up and down on him, fingertips trailing over his stomach and back behind her to stroke his inner thighs as she leaned backwards. This position allowed him to hit really deep inside of her and she loved being able to control the angle and speed of his penetration. Slowly, the coil in her belly began to wind itself tighter and tighter. She began to pant, breathing picking up and becoming harsher. Natsu seemed to feel it, too, as her inner muscles tightened around him.

“Lucy...” he groaned, hands opening and closing beside his head, “I wanna touch you... Please!”

She gazed down at him, eyes dilated with lust. Finally she nodded, arching as his fingers flew to her breasts, tugging on the nipples firmly. She moaned and began to move more forcefully over him, searching for that perfect angle that hit her just right.

Almost...

Yes! There...there... _there!_

She clamped down on him as her pelvis moved frantically, almost of its own accord. The harsh whimpers from her throat abruptly escalated into a wail, the sound high and wild as she jerked above him. He clasped her hips roughly and thrust up into her hard and fast until he, too, grunted loudly and called out her name as he climaxed. Feeling him come apart under her, fingers spasming against her hips, Lucy slowly collapsed forward onto his chest, pressing her lips to the flesh above his collarbone. She kissed and sucked on the skin, waiting for her breath and heart rate to recover.

He ran his hands over the ivory softness of her back and chuckled. “So...who won?”

She nuzzled his neck and smiled. “I think we both won. That's the best kind of game, don't you agree?”

Lying spent on the kitchen floor, sheathed in the woman he loved, he laughed and said he couldn't really argue with that.

XXX

A few weeks later, as Natsu was spooning Lucy in her sleep, he felt her moan and squirm in his embrace, pressing back against him. He rose up on his elbow to check to see if she was awake or not. She hadn't had any more nightmares since that evening he'd used his scarf to tie her up; he'd hoped they'd seen the last of them.

Suddenly, she thrashed, throwing out an arm—which barely missed clipping him under the chin—as she rolled over to face him, grabbing at his shoulders.

“Natsu...!” she murmured sleepily as she pressed her face into his throat, mouthing him sloppily as her right leg hooked over his hip, pulling him closer to her.

Cupping her cheeks in his hands, Natsu eased back from her calling softly, “Luce, wake up. You're dreaming.” He kissed her lips gently, then watched as her eyes slowly opened. Once he was sure she was aware, he asked, “You okay? Bad dream?”

She blinked as if just realizing where she was. He couldn't really see her face flush in the room's dim light, but he felt it in the sudden warmth that bloomed in his palms.

She licked her lips and swallowed. “Uh...yeah. I'm okay. It was a good dream.” She paused and her eyes fell to his mouth. “A _very_ good dream, in fact.”

He let his hands trail down from her face to her throat, teasing her flesh with his thumbs. He could smell the scent of her arousal now that he was more focused and awake. “You wanna tell me about it?” he asked huskily. He could feel her pulse jump under his fingers. Looks like his plan a few weeks ago had worked after all.

She considered his offer, staring up at his eyes, which were quickly shading into onyx. “No,” she replied. “I think I'd rather just show you instead.” And with that, she leaned in to capture his lips with her own, arms twining behind his neck.

There was no more talking for a good while afterwards.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Just a few quick words about this story. Yes, Elijah Hemway is my nod to Ernest Hemingway and his numerous polydactyl cats. I wrote this during the time of year when I have to corral my 3 cats and take them to the vet for their annual check-ups. It's strenuous and stressful, believe me! We all hate it! My big orange boy always pees and has to get a bath afterwards, just to add to the fun. But I have a big glass of plum wine waiting for me when I'm all done wrestling cats! ;-P
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story. It's pretty light on plot, but is good, pervy fun. I've got a few more NaLu one-shots and short stories that I've linked into a series. They continue Natsu and Lucy's relationship from my version of the Alvarez Arc in my other story, Findings and Leavings. I plan to add to them as the 100 Years' Quest manga volumes come out, so please look forward to them!
> 
> Comments/constructive criticism are always appreciated. I love hearing from you!


End file.
